Orthodox to Euphoria
by MindJunk
Summary: Kiryuu Zero wants nothing including, alive. Unfortunately, Kuran Kaname wants the antonym of it and to his own surprise, he wants something more. [KxZ]
1. Caption 1

_**Hy~ This is my first fanfic of Vampire Knight.. It's been like forever that I wanted to do KanamexZero story, and proudly here I say I made it. n_n**_

_**Well, everything's here is will be obviously different than the original, but i prefer to keep both my fav pairing to stay in their original behavior. You know, the-mighty-Vampire-Lord, Kuran Kaname and the-my-life-is-a-messed-and-i-despise-it, Kiryuu Zero. About Yuuki, well, she still an 'apple-to-the-eyes' for both vampires.. but not for long. Not for long. Hehe~**_

_**And hey, this is a 18sx.. for everything. Exactly as what i wanted it to be.. *grin***_

This is the fort-night he wakes up exactly at midnight. Well, it may be midnight for him if it's 8 years ago. For him and his kind, (which he despise most of becoming), it's similar to afternoon for human. Despite how much he didn't want to admit it, his body has coping to his current state: Bloodsucker, Vampire. The being that has makes his life all shallow and hollow. He didn't move. Lays still in his bed, contemplated into the ceiling. His thoughts are empty. Just like his soul, just like his heart, just like his life.

His once lively silverette eyes have turn to grey, his bright skin has turned to pale and his warmth has freeze. He hates how much his body refuses to obey him. He wanted so much that his heart to stop beating, as if it mocking him, pretending that he's still a human. No matter how much he hates vampires, the cause that ends his happiness, and starts his misery, he hates himself more; for becoming one of 'it'.

He closes his eyes and inaudible chants toss out of his lips. As a marked tattoo on his left column lightens in a single strike, he lifts his right hand and clenched into his shirt. The digits intentionally, slowly digging into his chest. That's it. He couldn't take any more of this. He can't manage to point his Bloody Rose to himself.

It's not because he couldn't do it, but he didn't want to do it. Being shot by gun will give an abrupt death, but he didn't deserve it. He's a Level E, a monster, and he deserves to die like one: bit by bit but excruciating. Minute after, the air filled with a faint smell of blood. The fluid is dripping slowly between the infiltrated fingers.

The sheet's in the verge of ripping out by his left hand. He clenched his teeth, swallowing his moans, pain

. He struggles so much to let his action done without a sound. He didn't care. This. All that he cares that he can no longer serves his cruel fate in this world.

He shoves his fingers deeper, wanting to reach the heart. He hates it. It's the reason that he still breathing, alive. He didn't know, as how much the blood's now flowing out, so does his tears. Then it hits him. His breath hitches, his head spins, and his stomach aches. It's the usual. When he is in the edge, longing for blood, this will happens. He can somehow manage to stay sane for couple weeks ago. However, when losing some blood while in the brink of craving, he needs tenth efforts than that.

He's eyes brighten into crimson and his fangs grow instantly. As when he starts growling, almost loudly, he immediately releases the grips in the sheet and gags his mouth with his wrist. By means, he sinks his fangs and breaks the skin. As his other activity pouring out blood, the other is gulping. It is so messed up. The other reason he can manage his sanity without taking blood from the only living pureblood in the school, is by taking his own. Though it only helps lessening the hunger in only few hours. Besides, it takes him a heave effort to keep it into his guts. As a result, taking his blood has become more often than taking a normal food.

It has never taste good, but it also never taste better even after he filled his hunger with the pureblood's blood. Each taking humiliates him more. The creature that he despise for like his entire life, become his life source? The creature that disgust him to breathe the same air, but in the end he's the one who sucked out the air from them into him? This is beyond joke. Him turned into one of them is hard enough to take but breathing, eating and living like them? It's bullshit. He had enough. As he lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize how clutter he is on the bed. Red paints the sheet almost completely.

His drinking is a mess as his left hand now is nothing but covered only by an angry blood. More importantly, his initial target reaches its goal. He only realizes when he feels his fingers touching the heart. With fortitude and without reluctance, he grabs his heart. His restrained fails as he screams out to that. His back arches, feet digging into the sheet and the tears now are nothing but a downpour. This is it. All he need is to crush the organ and he'll be gone for good.

But he may pull it through if only he is a second faster. A sudden warmth and tight grip around his right hand gasped him into reality. His crimson orbs meet a pair of dark brown. Out of shock, it stays for a moment until a stern and husk voice breaks the silence.

"Enough, Kiryuu. The more I watch you the more pathetic it is".

As the figure speaks, his gaze never leaves the skinny vampire below him. The glare shows obscure, compassion and mostly wrath. Obviously for what the other is about to do. Probably because of the sight and scent of messy blood spill all around the bed, the dark brown eyes lighten, becoming almost the same as the others.

Only it is brighter. The moment when the dying vampire snaps from his tremor by the vampire above him, he instantly advances his halted action only to no avail. He didn't care the presence of the pureblood, even if there's God in his front, because now, all that he wants is to die. However, he is stopped again. This time not only by grip, but the brunette throws out the other hands' out of his chest.

Without carrying the aimed organ together, of course. There's a reason why he is recognized as the strongest vampire ever lived. His strength comes with the brain. As when the moment Zero pulls out his grip a bit for the second act, the vampire lord takes the chance to pulls out the hand. For the second time on that night, the silverette cries out, loud. If the blood floods the bed before, now it's sprays everywhere. It looks like a massacre. But Zero didn't see that. Hell, he didn't care.

The more blood he loses, the faster he is to dying. He may fail to rips out his heart, but thanks to that damned pureblood, his previous action helps Zero as well, so he didn't complain. For a few minutes after, the room fills with the silverette's detained gasps and wails. For Zero relieves, the brunette stops doing anything. Probably the pureblood wanted him die from blood loss. Slowly, yet torturing.

Exactly how a monster should die. However, that wasn't the pureblood true wish. While the silverette struggle to cope to his dying condition, the other, observes. His facial expression is indescribable. The form on his opposites is total disarray. On the other word, the silverette looks like a living dead. His face has lost its colour, teary swollen eyes; lips are all split and ruddy in blood and the body is the worst of them all.

There's a hole and pool of blood flows out from the chest. He stops his stare at that, waiting for a few minutes for that slum to allegedly close. To his frustration, it doesn't. Behind his struggles, Zero saw the piercing stare as when the other comes forward, he backs a little. His instinct read the vampires' intent. The brunette stops to that.

He locks his sight to the turned-vampire, fumed. He knows how persistent the silverette can be. It's thicker than bricks. Zero flinched a bit when he sees the pureblood's eyes narrowed to his act. But his obduracy didn't buy that. After a few heave efforts, he manages to speak.

"Leave—me— alone, Ku—ran."

"Make me."

As if knowing that this banter will go nowhere but to the pureblood's winning, with his last strength, Zero moves in swish towards the window to escape. He is only few minutes to dying but also few minutes to have Kuran Kaname to make him take his blood, and alive. He frantically didn't want the latter.

But he should know the bloodsucker is always beyond him. He didn't even move more than inch when he sees the pureblood stand stiff before him. Zero didn't even has time to be surprised when he realize his back has crash a wall, painfully, and a tight clutch around his neck. As a result, a gore of blood leaks out of his cough. His vision sways and the pain in his chest propagates.

"You know my capability, yet you dare to run away, Kiryuu?"

As usual, the voice is firm and poisonous. Only this time Zero may heard wrong, but a chuckle included. He detests how the bastard always treats him as weak and frail in their every confrontation. But he's not wrong though.

"Fu—Fuck off, Kuran."

"I told you. Make me, Kiryuu."

By that, the clasp in his neck tightening, rewarding Kaname a painful yelp. Out of all, there's one thing that puzzles Zero. What exactly the reason for him to be here? If it's to avert him from suicide, then what he does now is pushing a rock in the edge. As if the pureblood saw his mind, he abruptly loosens his hand. Zero saw that. Exactly. The pureblood intention is to force him to stay alive. He only needs to provoke the vampire, and then he can be undone in any second.

"What's— wrong, Kuran? I, I know— you can do— better."

"It doesn't work that way, Kiryuu. I don't even need a single finger to kill you, but not now. Not today."

His effort is to no avail, again. He hisses subtly. No. He's losing. He will be alive, again. He's tired. He's tired of arguing, fighting a losing battle, especially to this man. Suddenly, he has his both hands clamping Kaname's on his neck, compressing the grips cogently. Though the effort is fragile enough for Kaname to shove off, but the pureblood didn't see it coming. For all the moment he only manages to be dumbfounded as the silverette strangles himself by his own hands. Nevertheless, he fares to snap back into the sight and instantly, again, flings out the suicide-vampire but not to another wall, but this time back to the bed.

The last thing he wants is to have a dead vampire tonight, especially the teen. As soon as Zero thumps on the crib, Kaname didn't let him to spur-of-the-moment and in hasty he's seen to be on top of the silverette, again. Only for this time, he resilient by lifting Zero's both hands on top of his head, shackling with his grasp. He's not a tolerant person to be started with to endure any foolish movement of Zero anymore.

He may have watched Zero first attempt in vexing to gash his heart out. In fact, he had been in the room for the entire night. But his edge only copes at that. He may be a calm, calculated and serene but even a vampire lord has his limit. To be with this stalwart and good-for-nothing vampire teen is never has in his list anyway. He's just retorting to Yuuki's wish as to discern to her adopted brother's absence in school for two weeks.

It's not that she has no subsidized in the effort to coax Zero to spit out in whatever distressed his mind. It's just the silverette has an invisible and dense hedge to himself and Yuuki knows that. Especially in the matter of vampire stuff, she is forbidden to breach the wall. She could only came into Kaname, saying that he is Zero's vampire 'buddies', to ensure the teen to not have something stupid in the back of his mind to do anything that either any of them will regret.

The pureblood agree to this. Is not because he cares for the silverette, it's just the teen has his mission for Kaname, to make sure his beloved human girl to always be exultant: happy. But then, observing the girl's facial swollen as she walked in to his room, complaining, he couldn't help but noticed a dried track of tears on her cheeks. Subtly, the vampire lord pissed. He swore at the time as he fixed his eyes to the turned-vampire, he will ensure the teen knows who he's dealing with.

Once he looks down to the whining silverette below him, certifies that he can no longer do whatsoever, he clouts the nauseating wound on Zero's chest, gratifying an agony scream from him. He pissed. Oh, he is so pissed. He may want to inhibit the dupe-suicide, but it didn't stop him to torment the churlish vampire into his sense. How dare he forget that he is in the pureblood mercy, not the other way around.

The reason he let Zero to have his blood is not in a thousand years to help him degraded into a filthy Level E, but for the sake of Yuuki. He dare stooped so low to let the turned-vampire to have a taste to his blood that every living bloodsucker dying to even have a sip of it. Yuuki. Only for her. But then, not even in a month, the silverette dare to shamble Kaname's plan in dying when his saint blood flows within Zero's tainted body. Emulated to his thoughts, a deadly air shields Kaname's form.

Zero perceives that, but he can do nothing but sob with pain as the pressure on his torso surge causes his heartbeats drop in plummet. Within, he yells with disgrace for letting the pureblood in the position he is now, but he submit. He thinks he hears a dialogue, but it doesn't reach him. His vision now fades, he barely feels his body and all his senses are shutting down except one: pain.

"You don't know how it takes everything in me to not kill you on the spot every time I see you, Kiryuu. How dare you to spare my blood in soiled, thinking of suicide? Oh, I will help you to that, Level E, but not until I have Yuuki in my embrace. For the time being, you are my pet to amuse my girl."

Kaname wish to linger but when he finally documented the teen below him has not moving; eyes shut and a dim heartbeat, he evidently hissed. He wants to plague the turned-vampire more to his sense, but he may overdo it.

He releases his palm on the chest, and clasps it hard 'til blood is seen. Then, he forwards it to the unconscious's mouth. He hisses again when nothing's happen. How he desired to just smack the silverette to his sense but he knows that would make it worse.

"You're so damn lucky having Yuuki to cherish you as a person."

With that, he grabs Zero in the back of his head, lifting it so it's easier to ensure his blood flows thorough into the teen's throat. He waits more in a moment, though to his frustration, again, the unconscious stay unconscious. He takes a glimpse on the wounded chest, and it stays the same.

"Shit, Kiryuu! Damn drink!"

Knowing he's now only talking to a dead, which makes him palpably panic, he insensibly do an undone thing he never has. He grits his lips with his fangs, forcing blood out and then taking the silverette cold lips to his own. He waited for a respond to that, then again, there's nothing only zilch. With cross, he forces his tongue to lunge deep into the teen's mouth with resolve that he will be rewarded with drinking-vampire, undead.

The vampire lord is too hectic in reviving, that he didn't realize he's accidently gulping dribs of Zero's blood instead. His vampire instinct arises in the spot, boosting a slumbering beast, sealed deep within him. Only then it comes to him that this is his first to swill blood other than only from a noble or a pureblood. However, he feels a weird sensation sparks. He will never though in hell confess this, but the silverette blood taste.. pleasant. Almost, delicious.

Well, in the case of blood-starve, Zero is not alone. The pureblood himself has taking blood tablet less in every day. His state of worrying Yuuki's upset condition clearly influenced him. He is now labelled as: a hungry vampire. Literally. But the craving comes with a package that he can't scribble into words. Clouded by struggling to this new feel to him, he takes a long time to gather that he finally have a respond.

His tongue now dances in duet. Zero has his both eyes slightly open, revealing shimmering cerise-coloured orbs and his fangs extended. The only that missing, is his self-conscious. Kaname grasps to reality when he is surprised by the turned vampire squeezing him. He immediately pulls away, only to see a one fine view in front of him. Zero stares the other with clouded-lust eyes, his lips parting in hitch breathing and his both hands dependably holding him. He never sees this side of the teen.

Each time they do the ritual; blood taking, the turned-vampire takes him on the neck. In other words, both vampires never see each other's face at such times. Plus, Zero will never do such thing that makes him vulnerable and translucent to the pureblood. Thus, Kaname knows this isn't Zero. True Zero. Vampires have always their 'Mr Hyde' side when in these states: blood-lust or sexual lust, or 'blood and sexual lust'.

Suddenly the turned-vampire advances to him, desiring to precede their previous action. Although he obviously means tasting blood. Only, tasting blood. The other however, has now understood his Mr Hyde's need: blood and sexual lust. Struggling to cope to the new-fangled sentiment that inwardly causes him to tremble, Kaname hurriedly gag Zero with his palm. The silverette intended action stops to that. Kaname may 17 in bodily, but he has knowledge and experience of a 100. Above all though, this is the first time he desires someone more than only for blood, and above all, this is his first time ever he knows nothing of what to do. Intuitively, the silverette lick the brunette's palm and stab his fangs into it in an instant.

Kaname must have gone astray in mind as he finds that alluring in his sight. He close his eyes shut, promising himself that he is derived by a hunger desire, prone his mind to lose, to create a sense of lust, a sexual one. There's is nothing to do with the silverette vampire, at all. However, the brunette can't promise himself enough. His awareness broadens as the smell of Zero's blood sojourn to his sense.

To make it worst, the silverette has his blood all over the place. He didn't notice before as only now, he is, as his senses are tenth wider than earlier. It is easy to control any ordinary bloodsucker of being berserk, but a pureblood, only the lines can. And now, Kaname knows he is a snap away of berserk. He can't risk a whole school to handle frenzied vampire lord, as much as he can't risk in hurting Yuuki. Then, he opens his eyes, with a brick state of mind.

Kaname has his eyes light in red-crimson, almost animalise, his mouth bare with fangs and his stoic facial shows murderous.

He is hungry, so damn hungry and Zero is not himself. What regret will be remorse? None of his imminent attempt will be revealed, only by his own. Besides, the silverette means anything to him but a 'Zero'. He stares at the teen vampire like a ghost, waiting for him to have his fill, full. However, his endurance is in vain. He urgently pulls up Zero by his death grips on the teen's cheeks, crashing their lips, bruising. He bites the poor silverette in his tongue, but only in the lower lips first, to have leaks out some blood.

Kaname ignores the skinny vampire's swallowed whines and howls, concentrate to his drinking. For god sake, the kid's taste pleasurable. This is the taste of an ex-human, new breed vampire and a hunter? A hybrid? He shoves Zero down to the bed, this time, parting the mouth to his neck. He licks the nip of his neck, down to the collarbone streak. Not only blood, but the flavour of his skin too?

This is something he has no data with. Without warn, Kaname lengthen his fangs into the silverette marked neck, excruciating and breaking. Zero screams piercingly for the last time but only to have Kaname gags him. The last thing the brunette need is by someone seeing them in this state. By instinct, again, the silverette insensibly digs into the palm on his mouth. Technically, both vampires are drinking from each other, sensually.

The brunette keeps licking, biting, drinking and licking back and forth, sinks into the sensation. Kaname flies into the bliss that he didn't realize the other has stop sipping, back to his blackout after feels like forever. Obviously, the vampire lord takes more than enough. The pureblood doesn't seem like stopping. He drowns so deep that he has awakened another. He retrieves, only to find a bulge between his legs.

"Damn. And now this?"

He mumbles audibly. He set himself in sitting and stares down. Kaname silently flinch when he finds out the comatose silverette but calm afterwards inquiring that the teen has normal heartbeat. He spends all minutes by cussing and imputing Zero inwardly. It was all started by him. His fluctuated emotion, the craving and then this: lust.

Kaname sure that he is fine with any swing, but for all the years, he only set his eyes to the teen girl. A girl. He admits that there's a time when he aroused by the lass, which only he knows. However, this, his only first with a boy, not to mention as an eternal nemesis. He couldn't come up with even a single reason for the boy to works him up so much like this. Let alone the attitude. How he wishes to repressed the arrogance and turns it into a terror. Of him, obviously. He ensue his stare, completely observing Zero.

The silverette has his head turned to his left, his signature locks falls to almost completely cover his frame. His mouth parted a bit only to show his still extended canines, blooded. Kaname knows immediately that Zero still not sated completely.

Kaname is sure that the faint reason is him. The poor teen takes less while he takes more, than enough. He sighs to that thought. Once Zero regains consciousness, he'll make sure he takes enough. He swore to Yuuki to ensure her adopted brother to be fine, after all. His eyes travel to the lower parts of Zero. His tattooed neck has lost in sight as it is roofed by a large stain of blood.

His torso has damned completely on the other hand. Zero's white shirt, that Kaname believes his uniform's shirt, torn in a sickening sight, especially on the chest. In a glance, the flaccid vampire's chest looks like a black hole. Anyone who takes the scene of it will die in tremor. Human, especially. The only saved from all is the silverette trousers. It is completely being said intact if no blood tint on it.

And above all, the most horrifying sight is the lilac-haired room. Broken walls, cracked bed (that he just realized) and blood spill in over the place. It is a palpable sight of a homicide. Anyone who sees this, especially Yuuki may devastate.

Probably claiming that Zero has died. The pureblood sigh to his own contemplation. He needs to get Zero out of here and let Seiren handle the room. Any evidence of tonight event must be unsoiled, clean and clear. As he readied himself to stand up then he remembered his earlier problem. He stares at the hump then to Zero.

He didn't realize how and when, but the time he's on the silverette blooded-tattooed neck, almost nipping, he stops. Flabbergasted. Damn! He's too aroused to think anything but _that_. He pulls himself up a bit, only again, to stop and stare the poor vampire. He reached out his hand, pushing away some locks to exposed Zero's face completely.

"Kiryuu Zero"

_tbc_


	2. Caption 2

**_Alright. Without any further ado, I give you the 2nd caption._**

_The lilac-haired teen's back arches, follows by a silent scream. His both hands grip the brunette shirt, excruciating, trashing. The efforts meet in vain. The hands on each side of the silverette are nothing but un-budge. Only if it's not that agonizing. Only if the thrusting canines in his left column find peace. Only if the vampire above him stops pumping hard that it's painful. It is unbearable that he can't find his voice. The room fills with anything but a disturbing loud prod of flesh to flesh and a small groan comes from the pureblood, only by couple or triple minutes after, come hoarse and painful whines and moans of the lilac-eyed._

"_No!" Thrust._

"_Sto...stop!" Thrust. Thrust._

"_Plea..Please" Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

"_Ahh!" Thrust. Thrust._

_The grips on Kaname's shirt fall limply. No more trashing, no more struggling and no more screaming. Zero has faint himself at the last cry. Tears are streaming down his snow-pale face; his signature hair come disarrays on the chalk coloured pillow and his lean body painted by his own blood. This sight excites the pureblood. Though Zero has stops moving, but his are not. Not yet. He lift both Zero's legs to his shoulder as he leans down and grinds the poor teen entrance forcefully._

_He breathes out a pleasure as he manages to access deeper by the position. The muscle in the tight ring has loosened up because Zero's unconsciousness. He pulls out his swollen shaft almost all the way, only to pump back in piercing, drawing blood out of it._

_The auburn-haired smirk when he is rewarded by a gasp from Zero after minutes of prodding. Zero only manages to wince slightly to open his eyes but shut back when Kaname increase his speed. When the silverette screams to that, Kaname grips on the boy's thighs tighten, bruising. "Ahh", he groaned. How much it aroused him to hear that little music to his ears._

_Zero's hands reach back to Kaname' shirt, trashing, though to Kaname it is only a light thud in his chest. A dark chuckle to that. Kaname bends forward only stops when his lips touch Zero' earlobe, nips it and drinks when blood draws out._

_For the umpteenth time that night, Zero screams out loud. He's in so much pain. Every nerve in his body feels nothing but a pure pain. His head feels heavy that it falls and rises back and forth, only to make it light. His clasp on Kaname's chest drops several times but didn't manage to fall down completely when a strike of pain hit him, makes him grabs it back, dependably. In short, his body has reached its limits, urgent to shut down only to have 'pain' to switch it on back._

_It is so agonizing that a hunger he supposed to feel with the smell of blood turns to sickens him. But he didn't care. All that he wants is to have all this stops. But Kaname seems to have the antonym to it. He will make sure his victim to scream, to struggle and to awake at the moment, because it gives him a pure pleasure to 'eat' his prey alive._

_To his frustration, the silverette cries out for the last time before again, falls limply, powerless beneath the mighty pureblood. However, Kaname didn't see that. He is so blinded with lust and pleasure, only after he fills the lilac-haired with his release, he notice Zero is no longer breathing. No more blood flows in his veins, no more of anything. The pureblood smirks, sated and satisfied. His animalise crimson orbs and elongated canines didn't last long as he joins the dead vampire, only that, he's alive._

A swift breeze of midnight caresses his face at the moment he wakes up.

"_That dream again."_

He closes his face with a palm. Two brows knitted together beneath it. His breath hitches, only not audible enough to be heard by any being at the moment. He accidently touches his canines. Then he knows that his eyes must be a bright crimson-red now.

"What? I'm sleeping with this form?"

Ensures he calms down, with rush, he brings himself up, almost leaving his bedroom with a robe wears him, when then he stops. He must have gone to bed right after he's out of bath. He admits that he's a little tired due to his daily routine. Not to mention, he also needs to handle a 'thing'. A 'thing' that makes him being devoured by such dreams in these two days. He sighs and turns to his wardrobe to change the attire into his casual one: An auburn slack-shirt and a black trouser.

After that, he opens the door mentally, and walks out along a hallway gracefully only to stops when he reaches a door. He manually unlocks the door and enters the room. It is not as enormous as the pureblood's, and its interior is nothing shows a posh as well. Kaname intentionally picks this chamber as it is fits well to its occupant. Ordinary, futile, level E and 'zero'. The chamber has nothing but only a basic of what a room should be. No more, no less. As he physically opens the door, he does so when he shuts it. He didn't want to surprise the lodger that may lead him to flee. Only if he is now awake. To his frustration, the said person didn't.

A lean body lays stiff on a divan. His pale features merge with the similar palette of the bedstead. The figure seems so small in that average-sized bed that makes Kaname wonder if the silverette has a small frame from the beginning. As he forwards, he then settle himself on the left of Zero's. He stares the teen in a moment, which actually him hearing the steady heartbeat of the unconscious. He sighs in relieve. The vampire lord reaches out to strip the blanquettes on Zero's torso, only to expose his naked chest.

"Hmm. Slow, but healing anyway", he talks to himself.

There are circling scar on Zero's chest, an evident to the last episode of both silverette and brunette happenstance. As what Kaname remember, three days have passed since then. It means Zero hasn't awake in three days in a row. He cares not, but Yuuki had been worrying deadly to visit Zero. The only reason she didn't, which she couldn't shows up is because Zero has been hospitalized in the Moon Dorms.

Kaname told her to only come when Zero has awaken, health in alive, and promised her that he will look after her adopted brother. Kaname assured that any vampire will not dare to lay hands to his girl, but he didn't want to play 'Truth or Dare'. Not this time. He is busy enough to play a leader and now he needs to play a 'nurse'. He really does despise this filthy being in how influenced his existence in between his relationship between Yuuki. He is pretty sure that Yuuki will never deny him, as he knows how the precious girl likes him to all of her heart. But her heart sure is big enough to have the lilac-haired be part of it. As much as she cares for Kaname, there is always small fragment for Zero, as her beloved brother.

Sometimes it cringe Kaname how funny fate plays its part. He is just so close to embrace his most cherish person, but then there is Zero that always turns everything to the very start. It was a week ago when Kaname finally able to close his distant to Yuuki as he asked her out to his innocent excuse, to go with him to the State Library in doing some research, which obviously, delicately he meant a date. Then only a day before the said date, there she was, in his room, completely forgotten about the promised day only because she is upsetting about a damn filthy level E.

Though by a stoic façade he wears, a deadly aura surrounded the pureblood as he lost in his thought. Just because it doesn't reach the laying silverette, it sure has appealed the whole Moon Dorms resident. And appealed it is. There a sudden knock on the door.

"Kaname, is there something wrong?" A voice heard behind unlocked door after a couple of knocks didn't meet a respond.

The aura suddenly plummets, yet there's a faint visible remnants. The brunette let out a breath and answered, "No. Everything's fine. You may enter, Ichijou"

The said name enters, revealing a fine man with a blonde-hair and his usual gentle face shows concern.

"Though I thought you already had a kill". He leans on the door frame with arms wrap his frame, not completely entering the room.

"You know, you can give him to me. I can look after him for you". Ichijou said, breaking a moment of silent while walking towards his childhood friend and stops at the right side of the bedstead.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You well known that this 'thing' needs to feed, do you?" Kaname finally speaks.

"And why it must be yours, I wonder?"

Kaname who didn't realize he's been staring Zero for all the time, lift his head and change his view to Ichijou. At the moment, Ichijou swears he saw a faint cherish-coloured strike in the brunette's eyes. Nonetheless, he keeps his gaze to Kaname. Not as to challenge, but as a friend talking to one.

"My blood is the suitable catalyst in degrading a formation of a Level E, which I believe you know at the upper hand."

"Besides," Kaname proceed before having Ichijou rebuttal, "It's for Yuuki. The last thing I want is her being hurt by any existing being, especially a filthy one, that live and breathing together with her."

"Well, I agree with you at the first, but I'm not sure about the latter. We can always watch the girl", Ichijou stutters when Kaname glares him to his last word, "..Yuuki, Cross Yuuki-san, in every ground you tell us to. We may not a pureblood, Kaname, but we are a Noble."

Ichijou doesn't need to explain more to that. Kaname purely knows that Noble is a second in vampire hierarchy, either in terms of wealth, position or, of course, in strength. On top of that, he has his own cycle of Nobles in this Moon Dorms, aka, friends. The closest. The vampire lord doesn't have to think twice to trust them. Well he might to, when it comes to another blonde Noble, Hanabusa Aido.

"Yes, you're right Ichijou. But I believe I wanted to do that with my own. I want to make sure my precious is safe by my own eyes, my own hands."

Kaname has his stare with Ichijou loose; only tauten by another light in his eyes, care and love. Ichijou sighs as he notices that. Every time his childhood friend has his tongue about Yuuki, he couldn't help but notice that slight change in Kaname eyes.

"_Love. How can I argue with that_?" Ichijou thought by himself.

"Well, if you say so, what else can I do?" The blonde Noble replied, shrugging his shoulders while stoking his locks with a defeated smile.

Smile draws on the brunette is the only response only to have it gone as when Ichijou question him.

"How about him then? Any progress?"

"As you can see. I've been feeding him for the past two days. I'm not generous enough to have him having my blood any longer. He should be grateful he is someone's brother."

"Well of course, he almost killed himself using a spell. Though this is my first time inquired a hunter use his weapon to himself. He's that suicidal huh?"

Right to the blonde Noble speech, Kaname has his both orbs glowing into crimson whilst fisting both his knuckles that Ichijou fails to see, and said, "And yet it's my pleasure to do that on his behalf"

Ichijou has his eyes rounded up and then smirks after.

"I believe that's a waste of all your hard work, Kaname." The sun-coloured eyed Noble continues after he heard Kaname snorts, "Still, I believe he's healing right? I'll handle Yuuki san and tell her Kiryuu-kun soothing condition. As the sweet girl she is, I believe she will understand immediately, which makes your tons works lighter, eeih?"

As Ichijou sees Kaname approval nod, he walks himself out only to stop at the door frame.

"I hope at the time Yuuki-san visit here, Kiryuu-kun will only have that scars on his chest, Kaname. Only that." Ichijou said, looking at the pureblood by his shoulder almost jeering.

Kaname once again snorts then reply, "We'll see."

Smiling to himself, the blonde Noble let himself out, with his palm waving on the air.

_tbc_


	3. Caption 3

**_Hy~ I'm was so eager to publish the 3rd caption. But hey! That's what all newcomers did right! Right? right...? _**

**_Hehe.._**

**_Anyway thanks to FreakyMe99 for the review. I was so happy that my story able to reach to you. ^^_**

**_And for all who gladly to stop by here in my story._**

**_Well, to cut it short.. enjoy your front seat. n_n _**

_He has fade in black. No doubt of it. It's dark, shallow and hollow. But above all, Zero feels almost like, heavenly? How? For all the years he knows deep down in core he will never be in peace either in life or the afterlife. He doesn't ring a bell, but he knows by heart he must be dead by now. Willingly. Gladly. Finally. But then, why he feels warm? Held? Comfortable? Suddenly a strike of light hits him. What is that? A light of hell's fire? Oh, that must be it. Instead of burning to the expected fire, Zero feels like he's been calling into the light. Then he thinks he feels a cool fluid flowing through his gorge. Is he drowning?_

_Never mind. As long as he's not alive, he doesn't care. Yet, the cooling liquid doesn't seem like masking him. Unexpectedly his once forgotten heart feels beating. In fact, it's beating rapidly. What happens? Aren't he supposed to die? After, he finds himself panting, wheezing and all's coming back to him. The day his family being attacked by a snowy-haired pureblood, the night he felt his first hunger, the time when he almost drain Yuuki, the day when a brunette pureblood force him to take his blood in the dungeon until at the momentous night where he tempt to suicide and the last reel shows Kaname's crimson-eyed and glistening canines blend with a fumed façade portrayed on his face. But there's some hint of, concern?_

"Mmph? Mmph!", is the only Zero manages to sound when his faltered violet-eyed open to complete shape in prompt as he registered his current situation.

A pair dark-chocolate orb stare bore into his while his wrist nailed into the silverette gasping mouth, bleeding. Zero may think that he himself forcibly bitten the said body part. But when the wrist itself stays stiff in the silverette mouth as he trying to pull it away, he knows it's the otherwise.

"Mmph!"

His effort repeats but to no avail when flows of the rosy fluid through his gorge gags and force him into drinking it. The dark-chocolate eyed owner hisses visibly when his gnawed wrist meets bloodied grips from the struggling figure below. Pissed as Zero never intended to stay still, Kaname yanks the silverette locks only to have Zero slating and freighting him more. The once bleached divan has now dyed with an angry color splattered of the once slumbered figure. Zero didn't realize he has his eyes shut before Kaname yanks him again but only brutally this time.

The pureblood technically slams the snowy-coloured head into the pillow. He then rewarded by Zero's faint yelp and the deadly grips now are nowhere but on Kaname's wrist. Without letting any second passed, Kaname grasps the hurting vampire's hand with his now free and smack hard right above Zero's head.

Above all, he keeps his bloodied wrist glued in the silverette mouth. His obduracy won't let it go not unless he makes sure Zero has taking the blood all he needs, replete and fully healed. All the wasteful time he spent to only this day, waiting for the level E to awake, will he ensure ends, today. The pain of viciously bitten combined with clawed nails into his skin is nothing he can't hold, but his patience is. He let Zero having his way for almost 10 minutes right before he sobered up and starts to trashing, fighting.

"I am no patient person, Kiryuu. Not with you. You will now behave and 'eat' like a good dog or I assure you, you will be laid on this bed for more than fucking three days."

The once cool dark-hazel orbs have now brightened into an auburn dye together with sharp elongated canines emerges. If eyes could kill, then he is now officially dead. By the time, Zero swears he feels like drowning. Drowning with overpowered deadly aura from the pureblood as if trying to swallow the poor silverette whole. With his now pathetic and threatening position, Zero didn't need a minute to comply with the pissed pureblood. For the first time, the silverette obeys Kaname without knowingly he has his fear and trembles show tangibly to the now sneering vampire lord.

His cause to fight back has switch off at the very moment and as the brunette's wish, he is now 'eating like a good dog'. After a silent moment of drinking, Zero has his eyes reflects the pureblood and suddenly his hunger arise. The silverette almost ripped out the flesh raw but couldn't when Kaname tighten his grip on Zero's hands, become tenth times painful than before, bleeding. Zero let out a cry that only to have it swallowed into his own mouth.

Almost gagged by the non-stop fluid diving into his throat, Zero feels a trail of finger, circling on his chest. Not before he registered the other's intent, the digit suddenly plunges in. Zero's scream finally audible this time as he manages to escape from Kaname forcible wrist, as his back arches, whimpering. Again, in a swift moment, the said digit plunge out and second after the hole it left, closed. Almost unwounded.

"Finally", the vampire lord says after.

Zero wanted so much to scream out loud right in the face of the brunette but instead, a heavy cough is his only reply.

"Then my fucking job is done here".

Seriously, his temper will always harsh whenever he is around the silverette teen. So does his words.

Before Zero tries his second attempt to bark at the brunette, suddenly there's a flashback of previous incident in the back of his mind. His opened mouth that failed to spit words becomes stilled and his eyes widen with glances of levels of emotions. Stunned, angry, sad. Kaname notices Zero silent tantrum. He is about to talk further but Zero outcomes him.

"Why? Why do you even need to interfere?"

It was almost a whisper. It took the brunette by surprise. Zero was always but not soft. But that voice. If Kaname was a human, he'll only hear a mumble.

"All I want, all I did, it has nothing to do with you. So, why"

Zero who was on the bed lying, now has his back lean on the bed's headboard, hand clenching his shirt while the other crushing his snowed hair. The mini-war before was all forgotten. All his senses now are focused on the previous night. It was so close. Very close. He can felt how he was relieved when he knew he was about to die. _He can be peace, at last_. That's what he thought. He was so close that it became so far. How pathetic is that? He can't even make himself killed. He is a failure among the failure. Zero was so into self-destructive that he didn't realize that he is trembling hard.

But Kaname saw that. There was a pregnant silent. For the first time the vampire lord is really being taken aback. It was the first time he saw the lilac-eyed vampire acting like that. He will never show his vulnerable side. Never in months ago. He only heard from Yuuki when the sweet girl came to him, weeping while talking about how Zero's degradation daily life. How he will lock himself in his room for mostly 5 days without eat and drinks, how Yuuki heard Zero's throwing up every night as he failed to swallow blood pills and how he chained himself in the dungeon for every end of the week that Chairman Cross and Yagari found him drinking his own blood. That's why he agreed to the stupid promise for taking care of Zero for the first. For Yuuki. He wants nothing but that troubled face on his future-lover to be disappeared. He wants Yuuki to be smiling again. Right?

Without his consent, he starts walking slowly towards the teen vampire. There's something about the lilac-eyes that brought him closer. Confuse? Sad? No. It's almost like, afraid? No. It's different. It's something that again he has no data with. Somehow it has drawn him in. There's an urge. But he couldn't put words into it.

"You don't understand. You'll never understand. No one, will"

Zero comes again. Only this time he sounds broken.

Both didn't realize how their distant towards each other are now closing as also how Kaname didn't realize his hand reaching towards Zero. Somehow his chest cringes. He was about to pull him when the floor creaks, startling both vampires.

Zero grasps how pathetic he acted in front of the vampire lord. As when he tries to recoil himself, unleashed any anger within to cover the façade, he realizes how close Kaname is been to him. In instinct, he slaps away the hand and explodes. As he always do.

"What the hell that you try to pull?! All you vampires are fucking beast that are nothing but filth! Especially you, fuc- Uhh!"

Before Zero manages to finish, Kaname clasp his hand around the skinny vampire's collar. All the unfamiliar and crushing feeling in his gut just now was gone. All in is a pure anger. What the hell did he allows himself to feel that way? Even for a second? For a Level E? And then letting him talks low to him? He is Vampire Lord for hell's sake. The 'thing' here is nothing but a trash to him. Nothing! His once calm dark-brown orbs are now glowing red as fire.

It feels like hundreds kg of cement wrapped around the silverette neck. But that's not the only that Zero could feel. The whole room's gravity has focused on him. Literally. The air likely didn't exist at the time. So does in his lungs.

"Twice. Twice, Kiryuu", the vampire lord starts to speak as for a one gratifying view in his front. Zero whimpering hard to breathe.

"If I ever heard you talk that foul word to me again, I swear I will make sure that you suffer so damn much that you won't even know if 'death' is even exists. I will make sure that the end of the day nothing of you will be left. Not even a dust".

The brunette's voice may not loud enough to intimidate, but his low, husk and half-growling tone and words is more than a deadly weapon. Every living vampire will likely kill themselves with that. But as different as he is, Zero is not one of them. If anything that can kill him right now, is lack of oxygen.

Knowing that the deathly-grip won't loosen, not in any urgent seconds, the silverette starts blowing punches to the brunette. To his frustration, Kaname is nothing but stiff as brick. He didn't even flinch. Zero is may be a Level E, but when in terms of strength he is as compatible as any nobles that Kaname has in his cycle. He is a Hunter after all. He then clawed Kaname on his every part of body that he managed to reach. Hand, chest and face. But any cut close almost instantly. Zero curses subtly.

He may be that suicidal but this time it is not about having a chance to die, but in term of pride, dignity and arrogance. Without this three, Zero is not Zero. If he lack in strength then he is sure full of all of them. If he is meant to die here, (finally) then at least he can do is to retaliate.

Kaname who seems lost in his temper actually having a debate in his mind. He study the snow-haired vampire, seeing him struggle with all his might. His once pale face is now painted with shades of red. His lips gawk opens, struggling to suck in some air. His hands that once thumping on his torso now are everywhere, scraping him, exactly like a scene of girl's fighting. He chortles in subtle. Darkly.

What exactly that this dupe-suicidal, malingerer and Level E vampire has to do with his life? Yes. As Yuuki's adopted brother. Her family. Her part of happiness, and he will do everything in his might to ensure that. He was always knew what to do, what to say and how to act. But all that calm and calculated routine will always fails when it comes to Zero. Mostly is because he despised him and wants nothing but to rip him apart. But when he saw Zero's broken moment at that second, something in him shrink. If it was Yuuki, he will embrace her, whisper some soothers and kiss her. Then the precious girl will be quiet, embarrassed. Her cheeks will turn pink, and her sweet smile draws. How about Zero then? What will he do? How will he act?

As Zero saw Kaname advance forward to him, he braces himself. Whatever happens after this, it is his end. He has done everything, only if air is enough in his lungs, only if his Bloody Rose in his grip, only if he is stronger. He didn't realize he shuts his eyes when they're wide open in prompt, stuns by a sensation in his lips.

He expects pain, he expects death but what he didn't expect is Kaname kissing him.

They are still for a moment. Zero didn't realize how his air pipe is tighter than before so does Kaname didn't realize that he actually, technically, kissing the vampire teen. Not until it feels like forever, Kaname grasps. He finally retreat a bit, loosen up his grip, obviously confused for his unplanned act. Period. Zero on the other hand was flabbergasted. The poor silverette, struggling to either finally breathe in free or trying to figure out what was just happened. His mind is all but astound. He didn't realize that his face that once covered by red now turns pink, the once pale lips tinted in ruby and his wheezing breath now hitches in delicate.

That's how Kaname thought at least. And he thought more.

"_Same. It's the same face Zero made at the other night_"

Indeed it is. What the auburn-head didn't realized that he also made the same response as he did on the other night. Lust. The only thing that is different is that he doesn't think. He doesn't think the consequence, the remorse, nothing except one: More. He wants to kiss Zero more. To make him do his face like that more, to feel his lips more, to feel the heat more. Again. Lusciously.

When Zero finally manages to do both: breath and grasping the situation, he focuses his strength to his right foot and kicks the motionless vampire lord in the gut, who is in between inches from him. The fucking bastard was too close, so as that fucking lips. The brunette was taken aback by that. He was kicked to backward, almost hit the other end of the wall. His stomach throbs.

"What was that for?! What are you trying to"-

For more than twice, Zero is unable to finish every of his sentence. The once heavy gravity has now clouded by dark aura emitted from the brunette. It was almost pushing him to the ground. And if Zero doesn't realize, he is. Factually. His knees fell. It feels like a heavy rain of pressure pouring in the room. Onto him. Zero is shock, confuse and above all, trembling. This is a first time he confronted such aura from the brunette. He probably forgotten but he remembers now, that the figure stands all mighty in his front is a Vampire Lord. 'The King'. It takes everything of him to not fall completely on the floor and thankfully but unfortunately it doesn't seem to happen at all. With a flash step, the grand vampire standing inches from him. He clamps the wobbly silver-head's cheek with his palm. In result, Zero forcefully has his head up to face the brunette. But he hopes he didn't.

Kaname has his fangs elongated all glory and the orbs, if it is possible, Zero saw a flames of fire in it. And something more. This makes him startled and..afraid? Something about the eyes is different. He never sees it before. Kaname eyes are always calm, intimidate, murderous, but never this. That's why he's afraid. He didn't know what to do. To his surprise, again, Kaname slams his lips into the silver-head teen. Only this time it's bruising, and piercing. The brunette is kissing and biting into Zero's mouth. As a predator eats it prey. As if it is not enough, there's tongue included.

Then everything is a déjà vu. Kaname's hand once again drives home around Zero's neck. Zero yet again trashing and throwing punches to Kaname. But he knows the drill. The fucking bastard is a 'human wall'. That's however, is his least problem. Kaname was so into it that he once more jammed the silverette's air pipe only right now, it's tenth times more than before. As the result, Zero starts to see blurs. Even so, the brutal kiss seems will never stop, not even to pause. Nothing but silent is heard in the room. The only sound manage to heard after is the disturbing wet sound, a thudding and a whimpering of a silver-head. It goes on for 5 minutes if Zero ever counted.

His struggle slowly degrading and finally, Zero last attempt is to clutch dependably to the brunette's hem auburn shirt. Gradually, his eyes hardly shut and the hands on the Kaname's shirt are fall completely. The snow-haired teen fall limply beneath the vampire lord, grasping Kaname back into the reality and his fumed calm a bit. He immediately retreats, collecting his once forgotten breath back into his lungs. Luckily, his hand stilled clamping the fainted vampire, saving him from dropping hard onto the floor.

He watches Zero for some moment, thinking (finally) in subtle.

"What am I doing?" he finally speaks didn't bother to have any answer at all.

It almost like he doesn't understand his own body anymore. He never does something unplanned, out of league and never without benefits. But what he understands right now, right at this moment, he _wants_ Zero. Everything. He narrows his crimson-fire orbs, taken aback by his own thoughts. _Want _him?_ Want _Zero? How could things lead to this?

Kaname stroke the silver-head's cheek. Somehow it feels right. Then he stops at the lips. He didn't realize how soft it was. He didn't realize how good it is. He was taught and told that everything that he ought to do, it must first be prepared, designed and thought. But what happens if it is unprepared, ingenuous and absurd then?

By that, he picks Zero in his arms and thumps him hard on the bed. To his relief, the skinny vampire doesn't flinch. He stares down at him, thinking. Again. Usually he never says it. He won't. It was never his style, his norm. He's everything but not unsure. But he makes exception today. Besides, he strayed too many times in less than week from his usual anyway. It was all because of this Level E. If anything, he will blame him for all.

"Here goes nothing" he finally said.

_tbc_


	4. Caption 4

**_Hy~ Here's MindJunk again~_**

**_I am so over cloud nine for the reviews from you. Thanks so much!_**

**_Anyway, I intentionally add some boring part for first half here. Actually it's the part of story. Besides, there's a delicious Lemon coming up anyway ^^ . So, I hope it's worth to read._**

**_Warning: I did say 18sx right? So stick to that fellas._**

**_Disclaimer: I hope I own Vampire Knight. Especially Kaname and Zero._**  
**_( So I can watch you do each other everyday. Haha!)_**

* * *

"But it's been three days, Takuma-sempai".

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-san. I believe Kaname has reason to all his decision. By means, I'm sure his deciding for the better of Kiryuu-kun"

With that, a moment of hope in Yuuki face was gone for a second but come back after.

"Well, if I can't see him now, perhaps do you mind telling me how he's been doing?"

The blond noble smile beautifully at this.

"Yes. The exact reason I was told to meet you, Yuuki-san. Kiryuu-kun is healing now, though he didn't awake ever since. But I'm pretty sure he will be fine. Kaname is a dependable person, you know"

If smile can be infected, then Ichijou's one must be contaminated into Yuuki. Only that, her smile is perfectly drawn in her lips. Almost as if she was the one invented it.

"_I understand why you're fighting hard to keep this smile, Kaname_", the noble thought.

"Yes, I know that. But Zero is dependable as well when it comes to self-suffering. I don't understand why he can't accept his own self. I can. Chairman Cross can, so does Yagari sensei. He was probably beyond mad before, but at the end of the day he actually cares for Zero. All of us do. I know he likes to keep feeling in himself, I get it. But it didn't kills him to at least come to us, whining or something"

Yuuki has her smile drops after the second sentence. It was replaced with sad then to angry. But her final words makes her hugs herself, trembling. There's a hint of tear at the end of her dark-brown eye.

"For at least once, I wanted him to be happy"

The room stilled in silence for a moment. Ichijou watches the girl sobbing softly, words lost on his tongue. When it reaches an awkward pending, he finally speaks.

"I'm sure he will. That day will come Yuuki-san."

Behind tears, Yuuki is trying to form a smile again. It's soothing to know there are other than a family to believe Zero's happiness in the future. After calming a bit, Yuuki speaks,

"Then when he will be back here?"

"I believe Kaname wanted him out faster as much as you want" to this, Ichijou rushed into another sentence,

"You know, to be stuck in a room after all he did before, Kaname sure an outdoor activity is the best for a moment."

He curses himself subtly. The last thing he wants is to give even a hint that both Hunter and Vampire Lord have eventually mutual feeling in the relationship: Hatred. But he dares to keep his words to his own. All obvious is only Zero's detests to the vampire lord, heck to all living and even dead vampires, including himself. What a hater.

"Then it will be the same for us as well"

A sudden voice comes in as a closed door open furiously, makes one of both occupant in the room startle. Since the other, you know, not human. So he did anticipating someone's presence. As the said figure enters, he is follows by a long-blonde hair man, settling himself in a table uninvited. Well, it is his office anyway. The other however, standing on his side, leaning himself on a wall with both arms on the chest.

"Makes it 'I'" the older blonde speaks, looking to his side.

Means his words specifically to the other older. Before the said person could spit any words, he continues.

"I would like him to be transferred into Moon Dorms, on the other hand"

Chairman Cross's firm words have all the residents in the room stun. Human or not human. A slam on the table is the reply.

"This is beyond joke, Cross. You wanted Zero to stay with all those walking predators?"

"Sheesh, Yagari. We have a guest here if you are blind. No offence Takuma-kun"

Chairman Cross said while throwing his 'sorry' face to the noble vampire.

"Non-taken, Chairman. Even though I wanted to"

A large smile on the Cross's face follows after that.

"Well, THAT is funny Yagari. You should learn from Takuma-kun how to handle things. You know, this poor table didn't do you anything harms", he said while stroking the part where Yagari throws his disapproval at.

"Don't you start, Cross. This is not about me. This is Zero's we're talking about"

"And I was talking about him to be transferred into Moon Dorms. Period."

"Then, what you said is wrong. What do you think it will make him better to be in there?"

"And what makes you think he will BE better here, Yagari?"

The room finally finds its peace. Both elders have their eyes locked. One with infuriated while the other calm, but firm.

Yuuki that was all forgotten in the room finally speaks up, questioning her confused and shocked mind.

"Yes, Chairman. Why suddenly that? You know how much Zero hates that place, no offence here, Takuma-sempai,"

The said person only replies with him lifting his both hands in middle-up, with small smile. _Like father like daughter_ he thought.

"So, even if you forced him into it, I'm sure he will run off. That's his specialty", she continues.

"That the least of the problem" the dark-head man reply to Yuuki then change his view to the sitting figures beside him.

"If you may probably-intentionally forgotten Cross, he almost killed himself for the fucking 3 days before and casted a spell to his own. Spell, that I once taught him. Spell, to kill vampire. What makes you think being surrounded by not one but all of them will make him better, Cross?"

"But you may also, probably-intentionally forgotten, Dear Yagari," the said person pop a vein above his brow at this,

"for the past few weeks Zero had suffers, locking and chaining his own self and drinking his own blood. Do you think he will be better like that, Yagari?"

To that, the hectic room calm down once again. Both arguers are may now hushed, but their eyes displaying an active quarrel. Ichijou see through that and the silent is nothing but a pressure to it. He sighs to that. Probably a word from other than human is needed?

"Are you suggesting that Kiryuu-kun is needed to be under inspection of Kaname then, Chairman Cross?"

Both elders turn their view to the noble at this.

"Finally, someone's with rational" the blonde-older speaks, jeering his eyes to Yagari.

Before any tantrum throws between the two again, the noble vampire continues.

"I believe Kaname is all open heart in favor with you for that, Chairman. But we are all well known how Kiryuu-kun's response will be right? If he rather chose suicide than accepting any help, I'm not sure how we can reason him then"

The older blonde sighs to that.

"True. But no matter how much he resist, Zero can't fight what he is. He is a vampire and as much as how he needs to breathe, he needs blood"

"Say something we didn't know, Cross" Yagari retort in prompt.

"That's the problem Yagari. We know. He knows. But all he is, is only denial. And what I'm suggesting, we need him to admit who he is. With all his heart"

As Cross words sink in into Yagari's thought for a moment, he finally sighs. Defeated. Yes. True. For all the young turned-hunter did was self-refuting. They've tried everything but in the end is nothing. The only one who can solve it, is himself and all that he need is support, persuasion. And so far, their support is not enough. If it requires some hard ways, so be it.

"Well, I second to that. That's our only hope now. Because last time I checked, I couldn't do more help. Zero had rejected me"

Yuuki's sudden words. Her facial is an obvious poignant. It's the reason Zero's worse state for now. Because she couldn't help.

"Yuuki", came the chairman.

He needs no explanation. He remembered. For firsts, Zero will take Yuuki's blood, for some nights. But for some unknown reason, he had stopped. And the suffering started. Cross take that as Zero was actually scared. Because if he continues, it means he accepting himself.

For so many times, the dark-haired man comes again with sigh, followed by his final words.

"When? When do you plan to submit him into the dorm? I suggest not too soon. We all agree to send him with an open heart don't we? So we need some plan for that"

Cross almost immediately hugging the dark-headed but fails when Yagari push him back to his seat, and continues.

"However, if something weird and bad happens, I will take him out by my own. No room for discussion"

"Sounds like a deal", Cross replies with an enormous smile draws.

"So what's the plan?" comes Ichijou.

"Well, we need professional for this. And I believe Kaname-kun is the best of all. I'll ask him to talk Zero into his transfer. Probably he needs some 'vampire talk' for this. Since last time, ours fail"

"That's your plan? Have you forgotten how much he hates vampires, especially him?"

"It's worth trying, Yagari. Besides, it's one-sided. Kaname-kun doesn't have such tempers like that. He is a good leader and he speaks rational and sense. Above all, he's a good kid"

Ichijou silently flinch for that. Only if they know. Only if they know how that serene man could turns 180 when it comes to Zero. Only if they know, how his eyes can be murderous in less than second when they set to Zeros. But again, he prefers to keep it to himself.

"So when will you do that?" asks Yuuki.

"Well, first thing first. We need to pick up Zero once he's conscious. The rest, I'll handle. I hope you can inform Kaname-kun about that will you, Ichijou?"

"Yes. No problem"

Somehow, it excites the blond-noble within. He is curious where this plan will be going. He is curious how his childhood friend will act to handle the situation. But at the same time, he feels sorry for the vampire lord. Oh, how miserable his life will be from now on.

* * *

He stares down to the limp figure beneath him. He was stark naked. The moonlight rain peeked between curtain hangings lazily on top of the window, focused down on the pale snow-haired teen bare body, almost mind-blowing. His signature locks shines in angelic, his slant collarbone streak is in proper length and his well-planted nipples color is visibly lighten contrasting his pale skin. It was unimaginably beautiful. Kaname wanted to linger to the south, but damn, he is fucking hard. How he supposed to know that certain Level E will looks like this when exposed? To tell the truth, he expected him to turn off when he stripped out Zero. It was his first with a man, anyway. But then, all he did was star-gazed Zero for more than he needs to.

"Tch"

Unbelievably betrayed and pissed by his own self, the vampire lord put all those away at the back in his mind and proceeding to the paused intention. He begins straddling the silverette and leans down until he is inches away from the teen's face. Stroking Zero's face has become his habit lately. To his surprise, Kaname is rewarded a small moan from Zero. He swears something in him snapped. In prompt, his once cool eyes brighten, his canines lengthen and his shaft throbbing painfully.

The brunette closes their distant by kissing the unconscious hungrily yet keenly. _Hmm, _he groans. The snow-haired tastes like vanilla. How's that even possible? Whatever. He could do this all day. Sated, he moves south to the snow-haired's neck then. Licking, biting, but not enough to cut. _Hmm_ he groans again. If he hears himself, Kaname would probably go between embarrassed or ashamed. Yes. Cause he sounds like a pervert old man. But hey, he do realize he is a 100, right? Kaname could hear Zero's pumping beats and blood flows. It's calm. He wonder, if it will remain the same if Zero awake at this moment. What will he do? How's he react? By instinct, the brunette slowly punctures in, right above Zero's tattooed neck. And he didn't do it soft. How can he? He is so eager he wanted nothing but to screw him off like tomorrow didn't exist.

As he expected, the silver-head grimace, but not long. Kaname downed more but leisurely, savoring Zero's life source. He could taste his own in between the mixture of it. He's in ecstasy. If this is how being high is, then he understand why human do drugs. He won't mock them anymore in the future. He never tastes such good elixir before. Not in people, not in drinks. Never. He sinks more, didn't realize it dives deep, aching. There's a small movement beneath that Kaname fails to aware, so he just indulge himself. Not after he grasps how suddenly the lilac-eyed body goes tense, he stops in a moment.

The said vampire has his both hands clipped the bed sheet hard. His snowy brows knitted together. But his eyes remain close.

"_Fair enough_", Kaname thought.

Intentionally, he bits down again, changing the angle purposely to the vein.

"Hmmmh"

Like a switch, that is enough for Kaname to bit harder, instantly. He sure some veins cut.

"Urghhh. Hu-hurt…"

Zero's finally utters a word.

The vampire lord ignores that, proceeding. Zero continues his small struggle. More than minutes, his both hands able to grab other than the poor chalk-colored sheet, that on the verge of shredding, to the brunette's shirt. When he feels he took hold of a humanly-like part, Zero snaps open his eyes only to have it gape wider to recognize he has someone, on his top. However, he didn't see a face. Wait? That someone has no face? No head?

When his thought go wild into a horror, a painful-gnawed on his left column answer his wrong perception. To add more, he manage to grab a hold of hair, subtly relieve it is a head. Zero finally takes in his reality, where there is actually someone, with a complete figure, is now biting his neck somehow, somewhat, is taking his blood. When he was about to pull his hold of the said hair, the bit became excruciating.

"Arghh!"

The lilac-eyed vampire now is trashing. His back bends upward, his feet dig deep into the bed and he clawed the head. When Kaname feels his hair is about to tow off from his skull, he retrieves his canines, hissing, revealing himself to Zero. The auburn-head shows his turned scarlet-eyes, derision his fangs with half-full blooded lips. When Zero acknowledges the brunette existence, he shrieks inside and is about to punch the said bastard but at halt when Kaname is one step ahead of him. In revenge, he yanks Zero's head as well, resulting the silverette to yelp and force to change his vision to the ceiling. Nevertheless, the grip full of hair of the auburn-head is stilled. It's a competition. And to the elder vampire surprise, he lost.

Zero punts him right in the gut, rewarding the silverette a free space to immediately jump off from the messed divan. It was not that hurt, but it takes Kaname by shock. Twice. Somehow his gut is fond to Zero's knee lately. When he thought where in hell the turned-hunter has gained some strength, when not more than hour ago he was in his mercy, he hears a loud thud.

Zero has his knees falling on the floor, his left hand covers the exact spot where his bite mark was while blood flowing through his digits down to the torso. His both lilac orbs narrowing, as if seeing hard to have a clear vision to his front.

"What the hell-are you doing?" come his hoarse-breath question.

Nonchalantly, the vampire lord let himself out of the bed as well, walking gracefully towards the weaken teen. His mahogany-slack top is three buttons down. His dark trouser is nowhere to be found instead a colorless boxer hang perilously low, enough to give a hint of thick curls and a huge lump proudly apparent. Ah. If only Zero could see this. The lilac-eyed is void to that, apparently starting to have blood loss.

"The obvious", his short reply.

"And for the none, you'll know..soon"

Zero definitely doesn't like the sound of it. As the vampire slowly approaching, there's a weird glance to the crimson eyes that coils him from the inside. Kaname had been acting weird ever since _that_ night. So does before. Then the previous scene where Kaname kissing him out of blue replaying in his mind. Weird. Too weird. _I need to get the hell out of here _he thought. He doesn't dare waiting to see what else the pureblood bastard has in his sleeves. Though trembling, he immediately stands himself up, posturing a defense pose.

Out of habit, he's trying to retreat Bloody Rose from his pocket but star-struck when he realize that he doesn't only forgotten he has no possession of the precious gun, but also he is barren to nothing.

"_What the fuck-_?"

Then pure panic hits the silverette. As if a solved puzzles. No. It can't be. No. Kaname didn't intent to- No.

As if the vampire lord could read mind, he swiftly seen before the panicking teen, hold his waist like a sweet lover but pulls it hard into his own body. Zero gasps. With glorying grins, Kaname leans down whispering a treacherous tone near Zero's ear.

"I told you. You will know"

The lilac-eyed rounded-up.

"Fuck you!"

Zero outburst. His once long forgotten strength come again as he pounds Kaname on the face, with full force. This time it does hurt. Kaname sent flying backward but doesn't manage to hit the opposite wall. Zero needs more force to have that happen and to his frustration, it was his only-coped fatal blow. He is once again fall on the ground with hazy sight but to no avail when a hand catches home to his waist again. When he thinks he saved, in a nauseous speed, he is knocked down hard, back to the bed, and Kaname once again bestriding him.

The auburn-head chuckles freakily saying,

"No Kiryuu. Fuck you"

Zero's heart stops a beat. When it's finally not, Zero trashing madly beneath the terrifying vampire. His entire body screams terror. Fuck! He needs to get out! Out! He is going to be raped!

"Get off!"

He is battering, lashing, grazing, and any possible clause to state but everything is nothing to the vampire lord. His punting is impeded as Kaname's legs prevent it by spreading his from side to side, leaving Zero's lowered part out in the open. As if terror is not enough, he could feel something poking his flaccid shaft and he knows immediately _what_ it is.

_No._

Realizing he can do nothing from below, his hands sauntering from left to right, hoping and praying to God, to reach something. Anything! Because Kaname's crimson-animalized eyes watch him disturbingly that he wants nothing but to make it look away. Because that _thing_ he sensed before is dangerously stroking his anus! He doesn't even realize when and how Kaname strips his below. When he thankfully able to hold somewhat feels like a vase, he smashes hard to the right side of the brunette's face.

The time freezes in moment. In result, Kaname's head is dreadfully force to his right with a loud break while in a second blood flowing from his temple down to the ear. If Zero thought it is the best time for him to dash off, then he thought wrong. The legs on his are un-budge and immediately, his whole body weighs tenth times as if the bed swallowing him in. He couldn't move. Not even a finger. Again. He was forced down by the same deadly-aura from Kaname. He is only able to look as when Kaname slowly turns his head to the freaking vampire teen, the crimson-animalized orbs are now mix with fume.

"I was thinking to be gentle, Level E"

With that poisonous word, Kaname vigorously pushed forward, his swollen shaft break into the unprepared entrance.

"Aaarghh!"

Zero eyes are gawking open, as if almost leaving its socket. His stomach felt like it had been shoved up to his throat. His whole system screams pain. Without Zero has chance to cope to the odd and angry intrusion in him, Kaname starts thrusting. Agonizingly. Kaname's length speedily grazing in rough between his anal canal, forcing blood to gush out. A strangled scream tore from the poor snowy-haired gorge. His hands dependably holding to Kaname's shirt, while his head is distressingly turns left to right, as if the stinging aches will stop by that. There's a hint of tears at the back of his eyes, but his arrogant pulls them back in.

Kaname release a painful groan. The muscle ring clamps tight that his pumping shaft feels burning. He watch the suffering silverette, a subtle_ serves him right_ in his thought. But he can't carry on like this. He doesn't care if Zero is not feeling good, but not to him. He thrusts forward again, twice to thrice, waiting for the ass to loose.

"Urgh! _Thrust._

"…"

Haaah! _Thrust_.

"…"

Aarghh!" _Thrust_.

"Tch"

When nothing changes, he tries another. He slaps hard the buttocks. Instead, the entrance squashes him more, resulting Kaname to hiss loud. Irritated, he grabs the snowy-hair vehemently, spitting another poisonous tone.

"Loosen up, Level E or I'll ensure I'll split you apart that you won't be able to feel your ass anymore"

In between the unspeakable pain, Zero heard that, and to reflect Kaname, he uses the same venomous tone. Tough guy indeed. But he let out another piercing cry first.

"You pervert- arghh!-fucking-urrgh-bastard!"

The auburn-head vampire veins popped on his brow. A grin draws, but he cut his teeth while he speaks.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'no'". _Thrust. Thrust. Thrust_.

"Gaaaarh! Fuck!"

Knowing Zero's ass won't stop securing him down hard, Kaname leans forward and his fangs pierce breaking into the turned-vampire neck. Zeros breathe hitch to that. This time, he aims the un-tattooed one. If he bit painfully before, then now he intends to conflict other into it. Change of plan. If Zero's pain means pain to him as well, why doesn't he try pleasure then? This is sex anyway. It meant to gain pleasure. His didn't get turned on for nothing. He wonders how's Zero response will be. Will he panting hard? Will he screams ecstasy? Will he plead Kaname to go harder? Will he calls Kaname's name when he cum?

Shit. If possible, the vampire lord's length grows bigger inside and it becomes two times tighter. Both vampires cry out and groan out loud. It has become more unbearable. Immediately, Kaname sucks in the skin adoringly, kindly biting and licking Zero's column lusciously. Back and forth. _Hmm_. He remembers this sensation.

"Ahhh", comes the silverette.

Kaname eyes shot up instantly. What he sees is nothing he ever seen. To make sure, his gaze linger to minutes. Yes. He sure. What he realizes that Zero doesn't is the lilac-eyed teen enjoying his current action. Teasingly, he does one more time.

"Hmmh"

If Zero didn't get caught in too deep to the weird yet delicious commotion by Kaname's bite, he will realize Kaname grins are extended till to ears. He also didn't realize that his overfill insides has loosen an inch, allowing the shaft within to get comfortable. Grasping the eventually opportunity, Kaname grabs both Zero's thighs, leaning them down almost touching Zero's both shoulders and thrust in deep.

"What- Aahh!"

_Hmmh! That's good_ Kaname thought.

_Too good_. His another thought when he thrust again.

He sigh satisfaction as he reaches the hilt, circling, and then pulls out his loin almost completely only to plunge deep home. Again, and again, and again.

Zero on the other hand flabbergasted to the new feeling that shot his entire being. It's still painful, the fullness in his butt still feels uncomfortable, but there's a hint of delight. Kaname's _thing_ has reached to the deepest of him, tapping a certain bundles of muscle that knock him good. Nevertheless, his obduracy fails to believe that the pureblood bastard will ever give nothing even for a simple word of 'good'. His mind is packed of confusions and denials but not until Kaname's fangs did what they did before. When his lower is at full force and speed, his drinking now is nothing but intimate. It drives Zero crazy. His vision full with haze, his mind is a messed and his body quiver a pure bliss.

The room now fills with anything but a disturbing loud thumping of flesh to flesh, a noise of creaking bed, and satisfied groans from the pureblood merge together with painful but almost content moans of the lilac-eyed. The pureblood has retrieves his fangs and stop his gulp because he meant to only focus to fucking the snowy-haired teen rough and rushed.

For almost like forever, Zero who lost in his foremost bliss, feels a heavy pressure in his now stiff and throbbing dick. Leaks of pre-cum swirling from the slit down to the entrance hole, makes Kaname erratic thrusting become sleek encouraging him to push forward faster and stronger. With final cry but without warning, Zero instantly throws out his cum, didn't realize it spread both to the above auburn-head vampire's chest and to his own. When he reliefs completely, exhaustion and fatigue hugs him taut, leading him into darkness in prompt.

In the mean time, Kaname only found his limit minutes after, halting his length deep inside and blurting out his release with a shaky groans. Once he takes in that Zero has fainted himself, he settles out. He intentionally pulls out slowly, already missed the tight heat that hugs his already flaccid length. All sweat and content, Kaname thumping his body down next to the bed-mate, ignoring any messed spread out either onto the bed or onto him.

When his high finally lowered, he stares to the sleeping figure beside. Zero's silver-locks are all messed up, his slender neck filled with both dried and fresh blood, his lean chest covered by milk-like liquid and his thighs are painted with blood in between that blend with Kaname's divulging cum from deep inside his ass.

Once again, Kaname hand strokes the silverette's cheek, gentle and stops at his swollen lips. When he finally caught by fatigue, his finger pinch his temple, let out sighs and talks to his mind almost unbelieving.

"_I just had sex with a messed-up vampire and a virgin-hunter_"

* * *

_tbc_


End file.
